Xiao Lu
by babyazul
Summary: Oh Sehun, namja 8 tahun yang mendapatkan hadiah seekor rusa putih dari cina yang diberikan oleh sang haraboji untuk dijaga dengan... cinta /HunHan/Slight KaiSoo/GS/Pedo with love/DLDR/RnR/Rate T to M/Two shoots/A little bit fantasy


**Xiao Lu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Title : Xiao Lu**

**Author : baby azul**

**Cast : **

**Xiao Lu (Xi Luhan)**

**Sehun (Oh Sehun)**

**Kai (Kim Jongin)**

**Kyungsoo (Do Kyungsoo)**

**Genre : Drama, fantasy**

**Rate : T to M**

**Length : Two shoots**

**Warning : Genderswitch for uke, a little bit fantasy, still pedo with love**

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

**A/N : Annyeong~ Iya iya Azul tau... Azul tau... Pada kangen sama Azul kan? xD *plak* Pada ga suka GS? Padahal Azul udah selang-seling bikin ff-nya lho, Yaoi-GS-Yaoi-GS gitu –'-'-)a**

**Ya udahlah, udah terlanjur kepikiran mwehehehe. Two shoots? Sengaja biar ga bosen, ntar kalo panjang-panjang adanya Azul ga lanjutin :D Mohon maaf baru menampakkan diri(?) sekarang... Kemarin udah mau up date, mood-nya malah ilang gara-gara tugas kuliah banyak :'V maaf ya~ m(_ _)m *deep bow* Langsung aja deh ya...**

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

**Happy reading –'0'-)/**

**Author POV**

Kau pernah dengar rusa putih? Ya, rusa langka yang legendaris itu. Ku kira rusa itu legendaris karena termasuk hewan yang hampir punah. Ternyata bukan, kalian tidak percaya? Kalau begitu kau harus mendengar cerita seorang Oh Sehun, dia bahkan punya satu ekor di rumahnya. Usia rusanya sudah 14 tahun, tapi demi Tuhan... Dia masih terlihat seperti anak rusa. Tubuhnya masih mungil, mungkin ini salah satu keunikan dari rusa putih. Sehun benar-benar menyayanginya, tenang... Oh Sehun masih normal, dia masih menyukai manusia. Sehun punya banyak pacar dan semuanya yeoja-yeoja cantik dan _sexy_. Banyak pacar? Ya, katakanlah dia _playboy. _Dan perihal rusa putihnya itu... Dia hanya menganggapnya sebagai... Hmm, peliharaan yang bisa menjadi sahabat? Mungkin. Kalian pasti ingin tahu bagaimana orang Korea sepertinya mendapatkan rusa putih yang terkenal di dataran Cina itu? Baiklah akan kuceritakan.

Saat itu, tepatnya 14 tahun yang lalu. Usianya masih 8 tahun, harabojinya yang tinggal di Cina datang ke Korea di hari ulang tahun Sehun, ia datang dengan kotak yang sangat sangat sangat amat besar –dibanding kotak hadiah lain- ternyata itu hadiah ulang tahun Sehun. Haraboji meminta Sehun membukanya dan dengan rasa penasaran yang sangat tinggi dibuka bungkusan kotak itu. Aneh, kotak di dalamnya terbuat dari kaca. Setelah semuanya terbuka mata sipitnya terbuka selebar mungkin, dilihatnya seekor rusa mungil berbulu putih sedang tertidur. Di dalam kotak kaca yang bagian atasnya terbuka itu terdapat kasur kecil yang pastinya lebih besar dari rusa mungil di dalamnya.

Sehun memandang kakeknya dengan tatapan heran.

"Kau menyukainya Sehunnie?" tanya sang kakek menanggapi tatapan heran Sehun. Ayolah, itu bukan jawaban. Dan yang Sehun lakukan hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Itu punya Hunnie?" tanya Sehun tak percaya membuat sang kakek tertawa, Sehun semakin bingung dengan kakeknya ini.

"Tentu saja, jagalah dia dengan... Cinta" ujar sang kakek dengan bisikan di kata terakhir. Sehun memiringkan kepalanya, dia semakin bingung. Apa yang anak 8 tahun ketahui tentang cinta? Kakek yang aneh.

**.**

**...ooo...**

**.**

Selang beberapa bulan Sehun sudah sangat dekat dengan rusa kesayangannya ini. Walau hanya bisa berinteraksi di rumah tapi Sehun selalu mengurus rusa mungil berkelamin betina ini dengan baik.

"Xiao Lu..." panggil Sehun sembari mencari-cari keberadaan rusa mungilnya, kelihatannya Xiao Lu –nama rusa Sehun- sedang bersembunyi.

"Ayo, ini sudah sore. Kau harus mandi, Lu..." seru Sehun lagi masih mencari di mana keberadaan rusanya.

CRINGG

Suara lonceng yang bertengger di kalung Xiao Lu terdengar, dan Sehun langsung tahu Xiao Lu ada di dekatnya.

"Xiao Lu..." seru Sehun lagi, ia sedikit berjinjit saat melangkah. Pasalnya Sehun sudah melihat ekor putih Xiao Lu di balik gorden kamarnya.

GREB

"_Gotcha_" ucap Sehun setelah berhasil menangkap rusa mungil itu lalu menggendongnya menuju kamar mandi. Tapi tak semudah itu, Xiao Lu bukanlah rusa penurut yang akan mudah patuh pada Sehun. Dan jangan panggil dia Oh Sehun kalau dia tidak bisa menaklukkan rusa putih ini.

"Berhenti meronta, Lu..." ujar Sehun sembari membelai kepala Xiao Lu dengan telapak tangan kanannya. Belum, Xiao Lu belum mau menurut. Ia masih meronta minta diturunkan, Xiao Lu tidak suka air.

SRET

Xiao Lu berhasil turun dari gendongan Sehun, dengan sigap Sehun memeluk Xiao Lu lagi tapi tidak hanya itu. Sehun mengecup bibir Xiao Lu sebelum rusa putihnya meronta lagi dan entah mengapa Xiao Lu terdiam dan tak berhenti meronta.

"Lulu ternyata mau di_poppo_..." ujar Sehun menyimpulkan lalu tersenyum hangat membuat matanya membentuk bulan sabit.

"Sekarang kita bisa mandi!" seru Sehun lagi, dia sangat senang memandikan rusanya karena menurut Sehun rusanya terlihat sangat polos saat sedang mandi. Ya, Xiao Lu memang tidak suka banyak bergerak saat sedang mandi.

"Nah, kalau begini kau sudah bersih lagi, Lu..." puji Sehun yang menggendong rusanya keluar kamar mandi. Diambilnya handuk khusus untuk Xiao Lu lalu mengeringkan rusa itu dengan gerakan lembut seolah Xiao Lu adalah kapas yang rapuh dan rentan.

**.**

**...ooo...**

**.**

Empat belas tahun berlalu dengan cepat, banyak perubahan yang terjadi pada Sehun. Ya, dia bertambah dewasa dan semakin tampan. Buktinya banyak sekali yeoja cantik dan sexy yang mendekatinya, tapi tak semua bisa menjadi kekasih seorang Oh Sehun. Hanya beberapa di antara mereka saja. Karena Sehun hanya ingin dekat dengan yeoja yang mengerti dirinya. Dirinya yang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, dirinya yang hanya sedikit berbicara, dan dirinya yang memelihara rusa putih berusia 14 tahun.

Yah, walau Sehun sudah sangat jarang memandikan atau bermain dengan rusanya yang ia anggap sudah tua, Sehun tetepap memperhatikannya. Bagaimanapun rusa itu sudah menemaninya lebih dari separuh usianya sekarang, itu menjadikannya sesuatu yang _special_ dibanding hal lain dalam hidup seorang Oh Sehun.

"Jung ahjumma, pastikan Xiao Lu memakan semua makanannya" pinta Sehun dengan datar dan dijawab dengan anggukan patuh dari wanita bermarga Jung tersebut. Tak lama setelah itu terdengar suara mesin mobil yang semakin mengecil menandakan mobil itu telah melaju. Ya, itu mobil Sehun.

**.**

**...ooo...**

**.**

Derap langkah para petinggi negara mulai ramai terdengar. Kabarnya akan diadakan konferensi tentang perlindungan terhadap Rusa Putih yang selama ini dikabarkan sudah punah namun belakangan ini terlihat di negara Korea Selatan.

"Silakan masuk, para Presiden" sambut sang penyelenggara, seorang ilmuan asal Korea Selatan, Kim Jaein.

Semua presiden dan petinggi negara pun mulai memasuki ruang konferensi yang luas dengan banyak kursi yang tertata mengelilingi meja besar berbentuk bundar. Kedua persiden dari masing-masing negara duduk saling berhadapan. Ya, dua negara, Korea Selatan dan Cina.

Para wartawan mulai mengabadikan acara tersebut. Tidak banyak wartawan yang diperbolehkan meliput acara ini, karena itu mereka tidak mau membuang waktu berharga ini dengan hanya menjadi penonton konferensi.

"Selamat pagi saya ucapkan kepada seluruh tamu undangan yang sudah bersedia menyisihkan waktu berharganya demi acara ini. Seperti yang kita semua tahu, Rusa Putih, hewan langka dari negeri Cina yang sekarang dikabarkan sudah punah ternyata masih ada di dunia ini. Kabar yang mengejutkan bukan?" seluruh pasang mata terlihat sangat terkejut, pasalnya kurang lebih sudah tiga dekade terakhir hewan tersebut dikabarkan telah punah. Namun sekarang di hadapan mereka berdiri seorang ilmuan yang menyatakan bahwa hewan itu masih hidup.

"Tuan Kim, bisa kau jelaskan maksud perkataanmu tadi?" seorang mentri mulai membuka suara dan diangguki oleh undangan yang lain.

"Tentu, saya tidak mengundang anda semua ke tempat ini hanya untuk membicarakan suatu omong kosong" jawabnya dengan penuh keyakinan.

TEK

Tuan Kim menjentikkan jarinya lalu muncullah hologram berupa video seekor rusa putih berkalung hitam dengan lonceng di tengahnya sedang berjalan di jalanan yang cukup sepi. Para undangan menatap dengan heran peristiwa tersebut, hal itu bukanlah hal yang sering atau bahkan tidak pernah dilihat orang banyak.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan video ini, Tuan Kim?" tanya seorang pria tua dengan rambut berwarna keseluruhan putih, berprofesi sebagai ilmuan yang pastinya _senior_ tuan Kim Jaein.

"Korea Selatan, tepatnya di pinggiran Seoul. Ini adalah hasil tangkapan kamera_ CCTV_ yang tanpa sengaja saya dapatkan dari seorang kerabat, Tuan Oh"

**.**

**...ooo...**

**.**

Konferensi telah lama usai dan para undangan sudah kembali ke kediaman mereka masing-masing, baik para petinggi negara dari Cina maupun Korea Selatan.

"Semua berjalan sesuai keinginanku... Tunggu saja rusa putih, kau pasti akan kutangkap" monolog Kim Jaein di depan cermin toilet dengan _smirk_ menakutkannya.

**.**

**...ooo...**

**.**

Sebuah mobil sport hitam telah terparkir di halaman rumah Oh Sehun. Keluarlah dua insan(?) dengan warna kulit yang cukup kontras. Seorang yeoja cantik dengan mata bulat berkulit putih mulus dan seorang namja tinggi yang tampan dengan kulit gelap eksotisnya.

"_Baby_ Soo, kurasa sepupu kesayanganmu itu belum pulang dari kantornya" ujar sang namja sembari membelai surai hitam yeoja-nya dengan sayang.

"Hmm kurasa begitu, Jonginie..." balas sang yeoja yang dipanggil _baby_ Soo.

"Tuan dan nona muda silakan masuk, tunggulah tuan muda Sehun di dalam. Sebentar lagi beliau akan sampai" ucap seorang wanita paruh baya sembari membukakan pintu rumah Sehun.

"Gamsahamida ahjumma" ucap sang yeoja dengan senyum manisnya yang dibalas dengan dengan anggukan oleh sang ahjumma. Sepuluh menit telah berlalu, pasangan kekasih itu masih menunggu kedatangan sang empunya rumah yang tak lain adalah sepupu dari sang yeoja dan sahabat sang namja.

"Ckckck beruntunglah kau, Kim Kyungsoo..." sang namja mulai buka suara dan direspon dengan tatapan datar dari sang yeoja.

"Yakk! Margaku belum berubah, tuan Kim" balas sang yeoja tak terima.

"Tapi sebentar lagi akan berubah, _baby_ Soo~"

"AISHH KAU IN-"

"Ekhem..." sebuah dehaman memotong teriakan yeoja bernama Kyungsoo tersebut.

"Ahhh Sehunnie~ Akhirnya kau pulang..." ujar Kyungsoo sembari menghampiri sepupu kesayangannya dan tak lupa memeluk namja yang bahkan lebih tinggi dari kekasihnya itu.

"Ada apa kalian ke sini?" tanya Sehun dengan pocker face andalannya.

"Ck... Kau ini, tidak bisa lebih ramah sedikit pada sepupu dan calon sepupumu ini eoh?" ujar Jongin meledek.

"Tsk... Calon sepupu? Memang noona mau dengannya?" tanya Sehun lebih meledek.

"Yakk! Apa-apaan kau albino datar!" umpat Kai kesal.

"Diam kau kkamjong" balas Sehun acuh.

"Haishh berhenti kalian berdua!" lerai Kyungsoo dengan suara nyaringnya yang membuat kedua namja tersebut menutup kedua telinga mereka dengan tangan.

"Dia memancingku, _baby_ Soo..." Jongin membela diri.

"Haishh dasar kekanakan" gumam Sehun.

"Siapa yang kau bilang kekanakan eoh?!" Jongin kembali kesal.

"CUKUP!" teriak Kyungsoo lagi.

CRINGGG

Suara lonceng yang tak lain dan tak bukan berasal dari kalung Xiao Lu berbunyi.

"Xiao Lu masih hidup, Hun?" tanya Kai yang ditanggapi dengan jitakan penuh sayang(?) dari Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja, tapi..." mata Sehun mulai menyiratkan rasa khawatir.

"Tapi?/Tapi?" pasangan kekasih di hadapan Sehun bertanya bersamaan.

"Sudah sebulan ini Xiao Lu tidak mau makan, kurasa waktunya tak lama lagi..." lirih Sehun masih dengan wajah datarnya.

"Mungkin dia sakit, Hun..." ujar Kyungsoo pelan.

"Kurasa apa yang Sehun bilang ada benarnya, Xiao Lu sudah berusia 14 tahun sejak pertama kali Sehun mendapatkannya. Jadi mungkin saja dia sudah tua dan akan... mati?" ucap Jongin hati-hati.

TUK

TUK

Dua buah pukulan berhasil Sehun dan Jongin dapatkan dari tangan mulus Kyungsoo. Membuat kedua namja tinggi itu menyerngit heran.

"Dasar... Semua namja memang sama saja" desis Kyungsoo kesal dan langsung berlalu ke lantai dua.

"Memang apa yang kukatakan? Apa kita menyindirnya?" tanya Jongin dengan wajah tanpa dosanya. Sementara Sehun lebih memilih mengikuti sepupunya.

"Yakk jangan tinggalkan aku, albino!" teriak Jongin sembari berlari.

**.**

**...ooo...**

**.**

Ketiga orang itu telah berada di ruangan paling ujung di lantai dua kediaman Oh Sehun, yang tak lain adalah kamar Xiao Lu. Tampak rusa putih bernama Xiao Lu itu terlelap di atas kasur empuknya dengan bulu yang kusam. Kyungsoo mulai menghampiri Xiao Lu, membelai pucuk kepalanya dengan lembut.

TES

Setetes kristal bening lolos dari mata Xiao Lu yang masih tertutup. Sehun dan Jongin yang tadi masih berdiri di depan pintu mulai menghapus jarak mereka dengan mendekati kasur Xiao Lu.

"Apa kau sudah tidak merawatnya sendiri, Hun?" tanya Kyungsoo tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Xiao Lu.

"Tidak..." jawab Sehun datar.

"Hahh... Itulah penyebabnya. Dia merasa kehilangan dirimu, Sehunnie... Dia tidak sakit ataupun mau mati. Dia hanya membutuhkanmu"

**.**

**...ooo...**

**.**

Sudah tiga puluh menit setelah kepergian Jongin dan Kyungsoo dari rumahnya. Dan Sehun hanya bisa merenungkan apa yang sempat mereka bicarakan sebelumnya.

'_Kau tahu kan appa tiri-ku itu ilmuan yang aneh, belum lama ini ia menemukan video seekor rusa putih yang berkeliaran di daerah Seoul. Dan sejauh ini yang kutahu hanya kau yang memiliki rusa putih di Seoul, Oh Sehun. Sebelumnya kurasa tak apa bila Xiao Lu sudah tidak ada. Tapi nyatanya, dia masih hidup. Yang kutakutkan appa tiri-ku akan menangkap Xiao Lu dan berbuat yang aneh-aneh padanya.'_

"Ckk... Apa yang harus kulakukan?!" ujar Sehun sembari mengacak surai coklat keemasannya.

**.**

**...ooo...**

**.**

Seorang pria paruh baya berwarga negara Korea Selatan berjalan dengan tergesa memasuki _airport_. Ia tak mau kehilangan waktunya untuk bertemu sang teman lama di Cina. Teman lama yang empat belas tahun silam menitipkan seekor rusa putih kepadanya.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan ilmuan gila itu mendapatkannya sebelum waktunya selesai" gumam sang pria geram.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Akhir kata, review juseyo~ -^-^-)/ *tebar flying kiss bareng HunHan***


End file.
